1. Field
The embodiments relate to a gap-controllable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of an information-oriented society, research on flat panel displays has been gradually increased according to various demands. Recently, research on apparatuses using a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED) has been conducted. For example, the OLED is in the limelight as a next-generation display because of merits such as a light weight, a thin type, and low power consumption, and the LCD may be used because of merits such as a large area and a long lifespan.